Sabía que volverias
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Raizo sigue pensando esa mujer que le cautivó el corazón y aun a su pesar deside ir y ver por una última vez, o eso era lo que creía.


Como la extrañaba, a esa mujer loca que en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos se preocupo más por mi que por ella misma, me cuidó a un a costa de su vida

-Mika...-

Su nombre me perseguía en sueños, siempre la veía cada ves que cerraba los ojos, muchas veces había querido ir y visitarla, verla desde las sombras pero no me atrevía, aun había algunos de mis "hermanos" afuera y temía que me rastrearan hasta el hogar de Mika y que nos emboscaran o peor aún que acabaran con su hermosa existencia.

Pero cada vez era más difícil resistirme a la hermosa y divina tentación de visitarla aun que fuera una noche, de verla de nuevo una noche y saber si aún pensaba en mi... si aún me amaba.

Estaba desesperado, tenía que saber como estaba ella... si tenía que ir y visitarla. Sería un largo viaje pero por lo que había escuchado ,o investigado, sabía que ella había decidido quedarse en japón permanentemente mientras vivía de una "pequeña" remuneración por haber eliminado a Takeshi.

Sin perder tiempo salí de mi hogar en la oscuridad de la noche rastreando su olor como un sabueso entrenado.

No tardé mucho en encontrarla, se había aislado en una casa rodeada por un hermoso pasto, me fundí con las sombras, avanzando hasta entrar en su casa.

Todo estaba muy oscuro lo que facilitaba mi caminar, atravesé una sala de estar hasta llegar a una puerta entre abierta, me adentré en ella.

Parecía un estudio, había dos estantes grandes llenos de libros, en el centro una mesa y alejado de eso, un sofá reclinable donde se encontraba la dueña de mis pensamientos... Mika

Estaba sentada con los pies arriba del sofá y un libro en su regazo, leía muy concentrada su contenido, dominado por la curiosidad me posé detrás de ella para observar mejor el libro y me sorprendí al ver lo que leía con tanta devoción.

Era un informe sobre mi, sobre mi infancia y mi estancia en Berlín.

Vi como ella tomaba una foto mía entre sus manos y la miraba detenidamente, como si tratara de grabarse mi rostro a fuego.

-Raizo...-

Me tensé al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus hermosos labios

-¿Dónde estarás?, ¿estarás bien?-

_Estoy detrás de ti y si, estoy bien_

-¿Aún pensarás en mi?-

Esas palabras hicieron encoger mi corazón, claro que pensaba en ti, me era imposible sacarte tan fácil de mis pensamientos.

La vi tomar la foto con más fuerza mientras la pegaba en su pecho para después dirigirla a sus labios y besarla tiernamente, rosé mis labios y fue como si en realidad ella los hubiera besado, la vi acomodar el libro en la mesa central de la estancia y dirigirse hacia la entrada de la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de ella y caminó por la sala de estar, pasando por la puerta de entrada y dirigiéndose a otro lugar el que supuse era su habitación, entró sin encender la luz, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a una puerta en el lado izquierdo de la habitación, escuché como caía el agua, planeaba darse una ducha y sin poder evitarlo fui donde ella.

Me situé enfrente de ella viéndola con el agua recorrer su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, mientras se frotaba el cuero cabelludo con el shampoo el agua se derramaba por su cuerpo cayendo en sus pezones haciéndolos erizar, fue la imagen más hermosa que jamás había visto pero entonces ella tomó el jabón en barra y lo frotó por todo su cuerpo, lo dejó en su sitio y ella con sus propias manos comenzó a enjabonarse el cuerpo, frotaba sus senos y luego bajaba por su estómago plano para después pasar por sobre su intimidad y terminar con sus piernas.

Sentí un ligero tirón en mi miembro, al parecer ni aunque fuera una sombra el se estaba quieto.

Después de un rato Mika cerró la llave del agua, se enredó el cuerpo en una toalla al igual que su pelo y salió de la ducha. Estando fuera se secó el cuerpo con ayuda de la toalla y cuando estuvo totalmente seca la dejó recargada en la puerta corrediza que separaba el baño de la ducha permaneciendo desnuda. Se encaminó a su habitación y se sentó en la cama secando su cabello, cuando estuvo seco dejó la toalla recargada en la silla de su pequeño escritorio a ka izquierda de la cama. Regresó y no pude creer lo que hizo.

Mika se metió en la cama... DESNUDA. Ni si quiera se molestó en cubrirse con las sábanas simplemente se recostó de lado y se durmió.

Aprovechando su sueño me materialice a su lado recostándome enfrente de ella. La observaba dormir tan tranquila de la vida sin importarle nada de lo que ocurriese a su alrededor.

Como si una fuerza mística me poseyese la acaricie en la mejilla y vi como ella sonreía. Seguramente en su sueño también sintió la caricia pero entonces sentí sus brazos aferrándome a ella.

-Raizo...-

Me tensé de nuevo al escuchar mi nombre y sin poder evitarlo Mika abrió los ojos. Pero extrañamente ella no me miraba con odio o enojo por ser un intruso en su casa... y en su cama... al contrario, me mostró una de sus más hermosas y tiernas sonrisas.

-Sabía que volverías-

Se acercó a mi y me dio un beso tímido en los labios que sin perder el tiempo correspondí. Sus labios eran tan cálidos y esponjosos que me hicieron sentir un vuelco en el corazón.

Nos separamos y simplemente Mika se recargó en mi pecho y se quedó profundamente dormida. Con algo de dificultad nos cubrí a ambos con las sábanas. Me dormí sabiendo que ahora podía estar serca de Mika cuanto tiempo quisiera. Y tal vez... solo tal vez... quedarnos juntos para siempre.


End file.
